


Coarse

by satan_quaff



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dominant Natasha Romanov, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Smut, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov One shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers/ Natasha Romanov Oneshot, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Can Party, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_quaff/pseuds/satan_quaff
Summary: *STEVE AND NATASHA ONE SHOT*In this Avengers AU: Steve is not an innocent little puppy. If he wants something, he takes it. And what he wants right now is Natasha Romanoff in his bedroom.





	Coarse

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's just me but there is a HELL lot of sexual tension between Cap and Natasha and I needed something to happen. So it did ;)

The black silk dress glided over Natasha Romanoff’s body like second skin, hugging the dip of her breasts and the outward curve of her hips. It ended mid-thigh, leaving the sight of her long, tanned legs in front of the Avengers who now danced to the racy music blasting through the speakers in the Avengers Tower.

The straps of the dress were slim enough to delicately be holding her dress up, the columns divided into two and covering each of her breasts just enough. Her cleavage gleamed with the slender gold necklaces that she had draped under the dress, the ends of each chain hidden beneath the plunge of her dress.

Her red Louboutin heels clicked against the thick glass floor, attracting the attention of all men and women sitting on the couches across from the bar. “Damn,” Tony Stark broke the silence that hung in the air, openly stating his thoughts as his eyes glided over Natasha’s body. He then turned away, continuing to sip his drink as if someone had just commanded him to stop looking in her direction.

Natasha merely walked over to the bar, sashaying her hips when she felt the burn of Steve’s eyes at the back of her body. He looked ruggedly handsome today, his form fitting black shirt tucked casually into his ripped jeans, with his chestnut hair sitting naturally at the top of his head. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared at the graceful redhead, and thoughts he was more than likely to have for a long time started forming in his head. Sensing him almost telepathically, Bucky Barnes turned his head towards the Captain, smirking when he saw Steve still staring shamelessly at Natasha as she bended down to pick up a piece of cutlery.

“Is there something specific you’re waiting for?” the Winter soldier asked his best friend who hadn’t spoken a word since Black Widow had entered the room.

“I don’t wait for things, Buck. They come to me,” Steve tilted his head to the side, sipping the beer from the mug that sat in his hand.

“And you believe that Natasha is going to come. To _you_?” the Winter soldier clucked his tongue.

“Come on, Buck! Are you doubting me?” Steve chuckled. He knew the answer already. One time at a bar James and Steve had played a game to see who would get laid first. Lets just say anyone who bet on Steve went home a millionaire.

Steve was cut mid thought when Natasha walked over, ever so slightly glancing at him and sitting at the arm of the loveseat he sat on. He smirked at her whilst taking another once over around her figure, absent-mindedly sipping his beer.

“You had your taste yet, Cap?” Black Widow looked down at him when she saw his arm coming to rest behind her waist.

“Never enough of you, Nat.” Steve grinned, showing off his all-American pearly whites. She crossed her legs at this, causing her dress to rise up and leaning towards him all the same. He fought for a second to control his breathing.

“Ay, lovebirds. Listen up,” Thor all but banged Mjolnir into Natasha and Steve’s head when he called for their attention, “IT’S VILLAIN TIME!”

“Sounds like something Apollo would do in the shower.” Tony stated as he came to sit down from a refill.

Clint perked up, “I have better things to do.”

“Like making money from Wall Street?”

“Yeah,” Clint shrugged, “Wait. What’s Wall Street?”

“Yup. He definitely has better things to do.” Tony looked at Clint Barton with a hopeless look on his face.

Natasha, lost in the commotion of all the jokes that Thor and Tony now played on Clint, didn’t notice Steve’s arm tighten around her waist.

“You really wanna play this game?” Natasha asked, letting his arm stay at the curve under her chest.

“Oh I love games.” Steve ran his other hand through his hair as he looked at the Agent to his right.

She leaned closer to Steve, her lips brushing his ear, “Even if you lose?”

He sucked in a breath. This woman.

“Try me,” Steve slipped a hand into the backless rear of her dress.

Natasha moved away, conveniently making Steve drop his hand. “Sorry babe. But I’m into men, not boys.”

Captain America shook his head in amusement, suddenly noticing the eyes of all the Avengers on them. He raised a brow, “You done looking at this smexy piece?”, he pointed to himself.

“I wouldn’t mind more.” Tony stated appreciatively.

“Villian time?” Thor looked at the Avengers from under his blonde lashes.

“What’s that?” Natasha looked artificially interested. Cap snorted. _Once a spy, always a spy_.

* * *

One hour into the horrendous game, one hour of shameless flirting, one hour of endless drinking, and one hour till midnight.

That’s when it happened.

Steve was aware of Natasha’s body close to his, her calloused hands resting atop his shoulders, and her bare back beneath the fingers of his hands. They swayed to the rhythm, absolutely out of synchronisation, stepping on each other’s foot every other second. The music had changed from fast, hard rock to slow rhythmic beats, clearly not matching the mood of the Avengers who hopped and jumped over sofas like wild boars. Only Steve and Natasha stayed in the corner, wrapped up in each other’s arms and trying to wobble gracefully to the music. Natahsa’s dress was rumpled, riding up to her upper thighs but still not revealing enough for Steve.

The same thoughts that he had when he had first seen her enter the room bombarded his mind, only now more urgent and lustful. He dropped his hand lower, curving around her hips and stopping at the sides of her thighs.

“Steve…” there was a wild hunger in her eyes, one he had missed but definitely was not going to ignore.

“You said you were into men. Let me show you what a man I can be,” he breathed against her neck.

Nat groaned slightly, the friction of his pants and her dress rubbing against one another driving her insane. “Take your shot before I change my mind, Stevie.”

That was all he needed to hear. Although he would have preferred not to be called Stevie.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall, uncaring of the Avengers behind him who were pretending to be hunters from the ice age. His plump lips crashed against her soft ones, and he was surprised to find warmth and sweetness on a mouth that was always set in a frown. Steve’s lips were hard on Natasha’s, and she slowly slid her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He continued to roam her body with his hands and denied her access and felt her perk up as she grabbed his neck and rocked her hips onto his.

He moaned, his mouth slightly agape. Natasha took her chance then and pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he could feel the smirk on her lips as she explored his mouth her tongue.

“WHEN I SAID LOVEBIRDS, I DIDN’T REALLY MEAN IT!” a drunk Thor stumbled behind Steve, barely managing to keep himself upright.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Saw this coming a century ago.”

The boys continued to bicker, whilst Stark thumped down on one of the sofas. “Want me to join? Ya’ll kids need an experienced man.”

“I don’t think that the experienced man is you, Tony,” Steve chuckled, but slipped an arm around Natasha and quickly pushed her into his room away from the Avengers and locked it.

He was just about to lay Natasha on his bed when she abruptly put a hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed. Her slender arms were surprisingly strong, and Steve fell onto the bed with a _thunk_. Without wasting another second, Natasha pulled him into a sitting position by his collar and undid the buttons on his shirt. His hand reached out to undress Natasha, but she swatted it away and gave him a sly wink, “Just watch.”

She took a few steps away from Steve and gave him time to relax his hands behind his back and send her a curious glance.

He drank in the sight of her long, toned legs as she walked backwards, the heels making her look even sexier. She slowly turned around and pulled down the straps of her dress, not fully letting them drop until she heard Steve’s groan of agitation. The dress slipped from her body and pooled at her feet in a swift motion, and Natasha Romanoff was left standing in black lace underwear with her back to Steve Rogers.

She ran her hands through her hair and threw them over to one side, fingered her panty, pulling it down and tugging it back up in a smooth pattern. Steve groaned behind her.

Before she could react, he was at her back, one hand at her abdomen and the other slipping inside her underwear. “Enough,” he breathed in a pained voice.

She smiled at that, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck to give him better access to her body. His finger slid inside her, first gently rubbing back forth and then moving to a faster, pleasurable pace. She arched her back and moaned as his fingers moved faster inside her, holding onto his unbuttoned shirt as he worked faster and faster.

With the want to spice things up, Nat turned around and pushed Steve onto the bed once more and trapped his waist between her legs, her wet center right on top of his. She pressed her lips to his, weaving her hands in his hair and pushing him onto his back. She took his shirt off right before his back hit the bed, then continued leaving hot kisses down from his jaw, his neck, and stopped at his chest. She looked into his crystal eyes that had grown darker with lust, and slowly licked the crease of his abs. His eyes rolled back as he let out a low moan. The noise stirred something dark in her core. She placed her lips on the waistband of his jeans, following the curve of his Calvin Klein boxers around his waist and massaging his cock with her hands over his jeans. He released a series of animalistic growls and she felt his member harden at every stroke of her finger.

Agitated at her teasing, he placed his hands on her waist and flipped her over. Her legs came to wrap around his waist and he tore off her panties, practically howling at the unrelenting fabric. She bit her lip, amazed to see that a man of such confidence and perfection was talking to a piece of cloth.

“Get— ” he pulled her underwear down to her mid thigh, “off of h— ” he pulled his lips back to reveal his teeth, “OFF HER.”

Natasha laughed out loud, but Steve merely glanced at her, still annoyed.

When her underwear finally dropped to the floor, Steve launched into a controlled frenzy, ripping his jeans and shirt off. He leaned down to her neck and did exactly what she had done to him, except instead of stopping at her torso he played with her nipples with his tongue. Her nipples hardened at the contact, and she could literally _feel_ Steve smirking. His tongue rolled off of each of her breasts, nibbling and sucking till Nat was moaning in pleasure. He caressed her clit as his lips moved downwards, kissing the inner part of her thighs first and then slowly licking the opening. She had been left breathless when he had some fingers in there, but she wondered what state she would be in once Steve got a mouthful of her.

Steve licked and sucked, slowly moving from the soft skin on the outside to the craving and wet skin inside. His tongue wandered every inch of her clit expertly, while two of his fingers slid slowly in and out of her. Natasha remembered to breathe.

His pace became swifter like before, but this time with his tongue rolling back and forth she couldn’t have been sure if she, Black Widow, was even aware of her surroundings.

Craving more and more, Natasha pushed him away and onto his back, straddling his naked body with her own. Her core settled on top of his member, only touching him enough but staying a little bit further so he couldn’t enter her.

She would make Captain America _beg_ for it.

“Nat—” he sucked in a harsh breath, “Come on.”

Black Widow smiled, turning around so that her ass was facing him. She lifted herself up slightly, steadily gripping his long member and settling her entrance on its head. When she kept moving herself without fully letting him enter her, Steve groaned and grabbed her waist from behind, his strong arms pulling her down. She shifted away at the last second, flicking Steve’s finger away.

“What do you want, _Captain_?” she stroked his thigh.

“You, Nat. I want you,” he said softly, almost painfully.

“How _bad_ do you want me?” She moved her hand to grope his ass. His breath hitched.

“So bad that I’ll destroy your pussy if you don’t let me fuck you.”

“ _Let_ you? But you haven’t even asked for my permission yet.” Her hands settled on his cock again while he gripped her ass as if his life depended on it.

“I don’t _need_ permission.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Oh but from me babe,” her fingertip moved along his dick’s ridge, “Hell yes you do. Beg for it, Captain.”

“Nat…”

“I can have a hundred guys at my feet in less than 10 seconds.”

“Please. I want you, right now,” his grip on her tightened, “I want you, _right fucking now._ Please.”

She made sure he saw her smirk before she let him slide into her.

Steve moved fast in and and out of her, making her scream his name so many times she was sure she’d forgotten her own. His breath came out labored and his pace slackened, making it her cue to rock her hips in and out of him. Instead of _hopping_ on top of him, she moved back and forth making him release a series of deep groans, “I don’t know what the hell you’re doing, but keep doing it.”

She stopped.

“Please.”

She smiled and continued, pleased that the Captain was at her command. She knew he liked being in charge and always was, but he was having sex with Black Widow. She was something he would _always_ remember.

She felt her core heat up and her legs almost give out beneath her as she rocked back and forth, the feeling of an orgasm rising at the tip of her vagina.

“Holy fuck Cap,” his grip didn’t waver from her ass, “I’m gonna cum.”

She hopped off of him and let him take control for some time, loving the way his hand reached inside her to let the white liquid drop onto his fingers. He made sure Natasha was looking at him as he put his fingers inside his mouth, licking off every inch of her that had dripped onto his fingers. His blue eyes darkened yet again, and he reached to place his mouth on her vagina to taste more of her when she stopped him. She looked pointedly at his cock. Understanding, he quickly positioned himself so that he was hovering over her and started rubbing his dick. The cum sprayed out wildly, dropping all over her chest and the sheets below.

When Cap was finished, she let her finger explore her breasts to collect his cum, deliberately putting her fingers inside her mouth in a very slow motion.

He stared, his chest visibly tightening and the veins in his arms protruding.

“Like what you see, Cap?” she bit her lip.

“More than you know.” The animalistic growl that came crawling out his throat muffled what he had said, but Natasha had a pretty good idea.

Steve ran a calloused hand through his hair, and when he looked back into Natasha’s green eyes, she knew round two was on.


End file.
